I Love You Too
by Kisa Kuruta
Summary: NOT FOR ZOIDS! This is a sequel to my story "I Love You" Miharu and Luka have finally moved to a new house. Miharu has become a relaxed shut in author while Luka is still going to school to become a doctor. What problems will arise now? Will Miharu break under pressure or will Luka save him? NOT ACTUALLY FOR ZOIDS!
1. To The New House

Miharu opened the car door and stepped out. He stretched and smiled. The place was huge. Miharu felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Luka asked softly as his lips brushed his ear.

"Yeah. Just a little intimidated." Miharu replied kissing Luka's ear.

"That's just like you. This is our home now. I hope you're happy with it." Luka smiled holding the other guy close.

"I'm very happy, Luka." Miharu sighed smiling. "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Luka asked surprised at Miharu's sudden out burst.

"I got you this before we left. I went to the beach and found this." He said pulling out a small fabric bag from his pocket. He handed it to Luka who took it and opened it. Inside was a pile of different colored sea glass. Luka looked up in surprise and happiness. He remembered that Miharu was late one night and he had gotten mad at Miharu for not telling Luka that he would be late.

"M-Miharu…"Luka trailed off surprised.

Miharu had already started to walk off and help the movers unpack. Luka stared at the other's back. He was angry at himself for getting angry at Miharu that night. Suddenly he realized his feet were moving on their own accord to go help Miharu move the boxes. He picked up a rather heavy one and carried it towards the house. When he put it down he looked on the side. It read his companion's name. He pushed it into a corner and deemed that corner of their Kitchen, Miharu's corner. He sighed and went to get another box when suddenly Miharu tripped and started to fall down the stairs.

"Look out!" Luka yelled rushing to Miharu and wrapping his arms around his waist to prevent him from falling. Miharu was lifted to safety by Luka.

"Miharu are you okay? Are you hurt?" Luka asked softly into Miharu's ear.

"I-I'm okay. Just a little shaken up." Miharu replied placing a trembling hand on Luka's cheek softly.

"You should go take a break. If you get too worked up, you could get sick." Luka smiled his same foolish grin.

"Idiot." Miharu cooed lovingly.

Luka resisted the urge to kiss his cute Miharu and let go of Miharu gently. He walked down the stairs to the front door and outside. Miharu sighed. He could tell something was wrong with Luka and he wanted to know what! Miharu stood up from where he had taken a seat on the floor. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. He fell back down as the white began to clear his vision. Luka walked in with another box while the moving guys never stopped.

That night Miharu and Luka began to set up their beds. Miharu had a wooden bed frame and a double sized mattress that his sister had bought him before he left. He had Luka's help to get the boxspring and mattress onto the bed. After he made his bed with his new sheets he walked into Luka's room down the hall to find Luka's room set up and he was playing with Laharl-Sama on the floor.

"Hey, Miharu. Need some more help?" Luka asked as he tugged Laharl-Sama's toy and the canine yanked back.

"No. I came to see if you needed help." Miharu replied with a saddened tone laced into his voice.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked with a small scowl as he stopped playing with Laharl-Sama.

"Nothing…" Miharu sighed as he began to walk out.

"Here I'll come help you. I'm stronger than you are." Luka tried to smile through his worry for his Miharu.

"Whatever you want." Was the dreaded reply.

Luka followed Miharu into his room and his jaw dropped. The only thing that was in his room was his bed! Luka clicked his tongue and ran a hand through his hair: A habit he picked up at school. He watched as Miharu collapsed on his bed.

"Miharu are you okay?" Luka asked softly sitting next to the other.

A muffled reply.

"Why don't we stay in the same room?" Luka asked rubbing Miharu's back, easing tense muscles.

"I guess if that's what you want but what about my knife?" Miharu asked softly.

"I can deal with it, Miharu. I have over all these years." Luka leaned down and kissed the top of Miharu's ear.

"Thank you, Luka." Miharu replied closing his eyes.

"Hey! Don't go to sleep yet!" Luka exclaimed shaking Miharu's shoulder.

Miharu groaned at sat up. He leaned on Luka who in return picked him up. They walked out of the room and into Luka's. Luka placed Miharu in bed and laid down beside him. He leaned over to smell Miharu's hair when he remembered neither of them had a bath.

"Miharu we haven't taken baths yet. Wanna do one together?" Luka asked softly.

"Sure." Miharu replied quietly.

Luka picked up the smaller male and brought him into the bathroom. He sat Miharu on the toilet and turned on the water. He adjust the temp and began to strip.

"Miharu, Are you going to undress?" Luka asked with a pathetic look.

"I don't want to move. I'm tired." Miharu said softly getting up and walking out of the bathroom. Luka heard Miharu's door shut. He turned off the water and climbed in. He leaned back against the side of the tub and put his head back. The water burned his skin but he really didn't care. He was too deep in thought to notice. Luka began to hum to himself and finally drifted off to sleep accidently.

Luka opened his eyes and shivered. He was still in the bath. The water was freezing. He sighed and got out. He wrapped himself in a towel when he heard Laharl-Sama bark. He ran out to see Miharu laying on the floor of the kitchen with a small puddle of blood surrounding his wrist. Luka screamed. He ran to Miharu and lifted him up into his arms.

"Miharu! Speak to me. Are you okay?" Luka asked frantically trying to get Miharu into the bathroom.

"Luka…" Miharu trailed off softly.

"I'm going to patch up your wounds. So sit still." Luka replied.

"I'm not bleeding. I haven't cut since the last house." Miharu said softly.

"Then where'd the blood come from?" Luka asked scowling.

"I don't know…" Miharu sighed.

Luka cleaned Miharu's wrists and noticed a small cut. He held Miharu's wrist up to his other to match up the scars and the cut. They didn't match.

"Luka, you know you're in only a towel, right?" Miharu said amusedly.

"Yeah. I know. You're more important than my modesty." Luka kissed Miharu on the forehead and began to wrap the wound in bandages.

"I love you… Luka." Miharu replied nuzzling into Luka's hair.

"M-Miharu...You've never told me that before." Luka was astonished.

"I have too!" Miharu raised his voice defensively. "When we were leaving to come here I said that I loved you too!"

"You said I love you too." Luka smirked.

"I see where you're going…" Miharu trailed off.

Luka kissed Miharu on the lips. Miharu shut his eyes and kissed back passionately. When they broke for air they were both panting and flushed. Miharu blushed a deep shade of crimson and pushed Luka away.

"Wait. We can't do it here." Miharu whispered.

"Why not?" Luka replied huskily.

"It's embarrassing." Miharu blushed harder.

Luka laughed braced Miharu. "Your so cute I can't help myself!

"Luka stop! It's embarrassing!" Miharu cried out.

Luka let go of Miharu to avoid being the target of his anger. "At least let me wash your back." He purred.

"No! I want to go to bed!" Miharu growled.

"Fine, go to bed Mr. Grouch." Luka sighed.

"Idiot!" Miharu yelled punching Luka's arm lightly, and slightly blushed as he looked away. Then Miharu got up and shuffled groggily to his room.

Miharu stumbled into his room and slammed the door resulting in a jump from Luka.

"What am I going to do with him!" Luka sighed. "I just love him too much."

Miharu awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. He got up and walked into the hallway and knocked on Luka's door. The door creaked open to show that Luka was gone. Miharu began to panic and search the house for his beloved. Meanwhile Luka continued to study diligently at medical school.

Miharu noticed Luka's lunch bag on the counter and picked it up. He sighed and decided to put on his shoes. He left for Luka's school. When he arrived, he saw Luka surrounded by girls. He was laughing and smiling more than he did with Miharu. Miharu scowled and walked into the classroom. He dropped the bag on Luka's desk and began to leave when Luka caught his wrist.

"Miharu!? What are you doing here!" Luka asked happily, obviously clueless.

"What do you think, dumbass! I came here to drop off you damn lunch so you didn't go hungry!" Miharu glared.

"Who's this Lu-Chan?" A girl purred hanging on Luka.

Miharu looked expectantly at Luka waiting for him to explain their relationship to the girl. "This is Miharu." Luka said smiling dazzlingly. "He's my childhood friend, we share a house together."

Miharu's face scrunched into one of anger and spite. It was obvious he was ready to kill the girl.

"Oh. So, Luka, are you single?" The girl asked.

Luka looked surprised, then thought a moment and looked at Miharu.

"Say whatever you want, Luka." Miharu growled. He began to walk off forgetting that his wrist was tightly wrapped in Luka's hand. He was pulled back. Luka didn't know what to do, but he did know one thing, Miharu was much more important to him than his social status. So without thinking, Luka stood up, pulled Miharu into his arms and kissed him.

"Luka! What are you doing!" The girls screamed in unison.

Luka looked apologetically at the girls and said "Sorry but I already have someone special to me." And although he said this confidently and collected a bright red tinge was beginning to appear on his face.

"Luka, I love you so much!" Miharu cried out hugging Luka tightly.

In the back you could hear the cries of the scarred men and the fangirl screams of the fujoshi.

"I love you too!" Luka said happily hugging Miharu back.

"I better get going before you get in trouble." Miharu kissed Luka on the side of the lips. Luka felt so turned on right now.

"I think I have to leave early today, sorry, guys." Luka said as he let go of Miharu's wrists he and grabbed his hand. He started walking out of the classroom as one of the girls called out.

"Wait!" Luka turned around for a minute and smirked.

"Sorry but we have to continue where we left off yesterday in the bath." The girl stepped back her face blushing furiously. Luka immediately turned around and left the classroom without a second thought, ignoring his professors curses. Luka picked up Miharu and left the building. He carried Miharu home and placed him in bed.

"I want you so badly, Miharu!" Luka practically moaned.

"Alright." Miharu replied unzipping Luka's pants and latched onto Luka's thick erection and began to suck.

Luka threaded his fingers into Miharu's hair. Miharu licked up the underside of Luka and thrust his mouth onto Luka's cock. Luka moaned.

"M-Miharu! I-I'm going to cum. Please not so rough…" Luka whined.

Miharu deep throated Luka when he came. Miharu choked on Luka and gagged, sending shivers up Luka's spine. When his senses returned he noticed Miharu coughing and gagging.

"Miharu are you okay?!" Luka shouted in a concerned manner.

Miharu shook his head and reached out to Luka.

Luka grabbed Miharu's outstretched hand and pats his back gently. "Miharu do you need a liquid?" Luka asked. "Don't talk just nod yes or no."

Miharu nodded and coughed. A liquid came up as he did. Luka went to go get Miharu some ginger ale then kneeled beside him as he recovered.

"Thank you Luka." Miharu said wearily.

"Sorry." Luka whispered bowing his head and feeling very shameful.

Miharu lifted Luka's head. "Hey. Don't be sorry and bow your head. It's my fault."

"No it's not." Luka whispered again. "I'm sorry."

"Idiot! It's not your fault! I didn't swallow right!" Miharu smacked Luka on the back of the head lightly.

Luka blushed. "You don't have to swallow it." He said.o

"I want to swallow it. Luka it would be disrespectful not to. I love you more than my own life. I would do anything for you!" Miharu smiled an innocent smile. One that Luka had never seen before.

After recovering from the small shock of Miharu's innocent smile, Luka giggled. His giggles increased quickly until he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Just what is so funny?" Miharu asked harshly.

"I love you." He managed, as he smiled lovingly at Miharu.

"I love you too! So much!" Miharu said in an airy voice before grabbing Luka's sleeve with wide eyes. "Luka…" This was usually a sign of a panic attack. Luka knew how to take care of Miharu unlike when they first started dating. Luka took hold of Miharu and held him tight.

"It's alright. Don't be afraid. As long as you're by my side, I won't let anything hurt you.." He whispered.

Luka eased his hands under Miharu's shirt and massaged his tense muscles. Miharu grasped tighter. "Thank you, Luka…"

Luka rocking Miharu back and forth and hushing him. Finally Miharu slumped against Luka and fell asleep. "I love you…"


	2. Laharl-Sama to the Rescue

Luka awoke to feel the hard wood floor beneath his back and Miharu in his arms. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He squeezed Miharu and sat up. Miharu on instinct searched for the warmth. He crawled into Luka's lap and snuggled into the larger man's chest. Luka smiled at Miharu's adorable sleeping face, then noticed his lacking of pants. Luka blushed furiously then gently moved Miharu out of his lap, and put on his pants which were lying close by.

Luka looked at his watch and sighed in relief, it was only 4:00 he had plenty of time to get ready for University. Luka's focus then shifted to Miharu lying peacefully on the ground. Luka picked up the small figure and carried him to the bed. After tucking Miharu in, Luka started walking out of the room. All of a sudden Luka's head hurt and he felt faint, He stumbled a little but just enough to send him crashing to the ground with an unpleasant thud.

Miharu's eyes snapped open and he realized what had happened. He rushed to Luka's side.

"Luka, are you alright?" Miharu asked anxiously.

Luka took a second to recover then put on a fake smile even though his head was still throbbing.

"I'm fine." Luka said through heavy breaths. "I just tripped, sorry to worry you. You can go back to bed."

"You are lying. You never trip. I've never once seen you lose your balance. Besides, your face is flushed and your breathing heavily." Miharu scolded and put a hand on Luka's forehead. Miharu groaned and brushed back Luka's bangs then placed his forehead to Luka's. "Dammit, Luka! You have a slight fever! You are not going into school today! I don't care if you object. I'm calling you out and you will sleep and get better!"

Luka pushed Miharu away and stood up shakily. "The fever will go away by tomorrow if I take a zync or something." Luka said and before Miharu could object again Luka grabbed his stuff and ran out the door still wearing the same clothes he did yesterday.

"Damn you, Luka! Don't you dare push me away like that!" Miharu put his shoes on and ran after Luka. He went into Luka's school and asked the office staff to have him called there.

When Luka arrived Miharu immediately walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "One! Don't push me away! Two! You are sick! Get your stupid ass home! Three I hate you!" Miharu yelled as tears spilled from his eyes. He turned around and wiped them off with his sleeve.

Luka looked at Miharu gently and Then softly said "Miharu I left school early yesterday so I have to make up all of the classes and work I missed. I'm fine so please go home and don't worry, I promise I'll rest first thing when I get home, okay?"

"No! That's not okay! You are sick! You are putting other students at risk! I will get your work so go home right the hell now! If I have to kick you in between the legs and drag you by your black hair, I will!" Miharu yelled angrily.

Luka glared stubbornly at Miharu then said " I'm staying at school today Miharu, but if I'm worse tomorrow I'll stay home, although I seriously doubt it." Then acknowledging the secretary who was watching them Luka hurried back to class.

Miharu was fuming. He followed Luka to class and walked in. He walked up to Luka and stood over his desk. "Luka! I have a novel I need to write. I don't have time to fool around with your feverish ass. We're going home, right this instant. Stand up." Miharu growled slamming a hand down on Luka's desk.

Luka stared at Miharu calmly then grabbed his collar and pulled him inches away from Luka's face. "Go now or catch my cold, your choice." He said coldly.

"Damn you!" Miharu shouted throwing a foot under the desk and hitting the desk leg.

Luka raised his hand and said in a raised voice. "Mr. Nakumora? I can't study with this guy kicking the desk."

The teacher looked sternly at Miharu and said "I'm sorry young man but your disrupting my class, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Miharu glared at the teacher then gave up and went home. Once he got back to the house, he unlocked the door and went inside. Laharl-Sama barked in greeting which made Miharu cry. He fell to his knees and sobbed as Laharl-Sama His cheek. When he calmed down a little he ran into his room and slammed the door.

Miharu began to cry on his bed. He pulled out the knife he kept and pulled up his sleeve and slashed at his wrist. He screamed and cried all day. Hours passed and finally Luka came home. When he heard Miharu scream his blood ran cold. He ran into Miharu's room and watched in horror as Miharu slashed desperately at his wrists, as fresh tears ran down his tear stained face.

"M-Miharu…" Luka trailed off as enraged eyes landed on him. Suddenly Miharu's knife was stuck in the wall beside Luka's head. Luka gasped and tensed.

"You asshole! I tried to take care of you but...Ah!" Miharu screamed as tears blurred his vision and poured from his eyes.

"Miharu… I'm so sorry." Luka replied walking up to hug Miharu.

Miharu placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "No. Not this time." Miharu sobbed. "I'm too angry with you right now. Please get out of my sight of a while."

"No!" Luka said stubbornly.

"Just go the hell away! I-I can't protect you if I'm mad at you! Please!" Miharu begged.

"I want to talk with you, make love to you, hold and kiss you, I want to be with you!" Luka cried out even more stubbornly.

"Not now!" Miharu yelled at Luka.

"Miharu why are you angry?" Luka asked softly.

"Why the hell do you think! You're sick and I wanted you to stay home! What do you think would've happened had you lost your balance and stumbled into the road!" Miharu growled through clenched teeth.

"I most likely would have been hit by a car." Luka replied with a straight face.

"And say that car was going to fast and couldn't stop in time." Miharu continued.

"I could break something or die." Luka answered.

"And say you died. What do you think I would do?" Miharu scowled.

"Carry on without me." Luka replied.

"Bzzt! Wrong! I would cry myself to sleep every night. I would not be able to live anymore." Miharu began to cry harder.

"I understand what you mean, but I honestly can't skip school if I'm feeling fine." Luka replied leaning down to kiss Miharu's forehead but hesitating due to the cold.

"No!" Miharu yelled pushing Luka away. Miharu started running out the door and down the street.

"Miharu please, wait!" Luka shouted close behind. Finally Luka was really close to Miharu, so he reached out and grabbed his arm bringing them both to an awkward and abrupt stop. Miharu whirled around ready to punch Luka as hard as he could, but before he could Luka collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Luka!" Miharu gasped out falling to his knees to check on Luka.

Luka was sweating profusely. His brow was furrowed and his skin was hot to the touch. Miharu shimmied Luka onto his back and began to drag him home. He watched as the blood squirted out of his wrists from strain on the wounds. He sighed and kept walking. When he got back to their house, he immediately went and changed Luka before putting him in bed. He slumped against the bed and inhaled deeply. His head hurt and so did his wrists.

Luka awoke to find Miharu sleeping beside the bed, and smiled at his cute little boyfriend. Luka resisted the urge to mess with the unconscious Miharu and instead shook him awake.

"Miharu?"

Miharu's eyes opened slowly. He noticed Luka looking at him with concern. Miharu jumped up and made Luka lay down again.

"Luka, you're sick! You should be asleep!" Miharu said quickly. "Are you hungry? DO you need to use the bathroom? Can I get you anything?"

"Fine, fine, fine." Luka said giving in easily this time. "I would like to use the restroom, but I'm very sick and weak. Can you help me?" Luka teased.

"Of course, Luka. That's what I'm here for." Miharu replied tossing the covers aside and helping Luka to his feet.

"Boo! You're no fun!" Luka pouted. Then Luka noticed his change of clothes for the first time. He looked at Miharu with a look of mock horror, "Pervert!"

"You want to say that after all the sex we've had?" Miharu looked at Luka sternly.

Luka laughed and ruffled Miharu's hair. "Don't worry, I think I can at least go to the bathroom myself!" He said as he walked into the bathroom.

"I don't care! Yesterday you passed out on the street! I'm not taking any chances!" Miharu scolded.

Luka smiled and pulled Miharu into the bathroom. Luka leaned forward so that his lips hovered inches away from Miharu's ear, and whispered. "If I wasn't sick I'd be fucking you so hard right now." Then as the finishing touch he ever so slightly licked Miharu's ear.

Miharu shivered as his legs gave out from underneath him. He fell to the floor with a thump. Luka giggled as he pushed the paralyzed Miharu out of the bathroom, closed the door and did his business.

"H-hey! Luka! That wasn't fair! You're sick! I was trying to help you!" Miharu felt tears well in his eyes as he pouted. He could admit that he was a little ticked off because Luka wasn't listening. He wiped his tears and clenched his teeth. "Luka's not being fair." He pouted with a small smirk.

Luka opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, then he laid down in front of Miharu stretching out his arms and legs. "Miharu I'm weak and sick! Carry me to bed!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"I can't carry you! I'm too weak! I can help support you. Here get up." Miharu replied as he helped Luka to his feet.

Luka giggled but accepted Miharu's help, all the way to his bed (It's 3 feet away). "Today I am in your hands my cute Miharu, please take care of me!" He said cheerfully.

"Of course! What type of idiot are you! You're my boyfriend. I'm going to take care of you even if you hate me for it." Miharu's brow tensed as he covered Luka up and went to get a basin of cool water and a cloth.

Luka blushed as Miharu placed his forehead on top of Luka's to check if his fever had gone down at all, he hadn't done it with Miharu in a while but he knew that before anything could happen he'd have to recover from his cold first. Luka flinched for a second as Miharu gently placed the cold wet cloth over his forehead.

"Miharu?" he whispered.

"Yes?" Miharu replied in a sweet tone that suited him.

"Come closer." He whispered again this time in a weak voice.

Miharu did as he was told and came closer. He was feeling a little nervous because he was afraid if Luka tried anything it would put too much strain on his body, and his health would decline.

Luka leaned forward inched from Miharu's face and lightly pecked him on the cheek, then whispered "Thank you."

"F-f-for what?" Miharu stuttered blushing.

"Dunno'." Luka said shrugging, as he laid back down with a satisfied look on his face.

"You're so weird sometimes!" Miharu sighed sitting at Luka's desk with his notebook and a pen.

Luka smiled and closed his eyes. He drifted off into his sweet dream world as he listened to the scratches of Miharu's pen.

Miharu looked at Luka an hour and a half later to see Luka's scowling face. His body was soaked with sweat and his breathing was erratic. Miharu jumped up from his chair and ran to Luka's side. He took the basin of water and used the cloth to wipe Luka's face.

Realizing he couldn't do this without Luka being awake, Miharu gently shook his shoulder. Luka opened his tired eyes to see Miharu's exasperated face.

"Miharu, you look ill." Luka managed through his quick breaths as he blinked sleep from his eyes. Luka suddenly groaned as the pain that was blocked out due to unconsciousness flooded his senses.

"Luka, how weak do you feel? Can you sit up for me?" Miharu asked pleadingly as his eyes showed only fear.

Luka smiled through the pain, and slowly struggled to sit up. He was going to reassure Miharu with words but if he spoke right now it would only give away how horrible he was feeling right now. He didn't want to make Miharu worry.

When Luka was sitting, Miharu began to unbutton his shirt. He slipped it off Luka's rather large and surprisingly built body. He dipped the cloth in the water and rang it out. He began to wipe the sweat off of Luka's skin. When he finished Luka's chest and back, he grabbed another shirt from the closet and helped Luka into it. Once Miharu had settled Luka back in he took the basin and cloth and the shirt. He put the basin in the sink to be washed and filled again and he went to run a load of laundry.

When he finished loading the washer he went out into the kitchen to wash the basin and fill it with cold water. He grabbed another cloth and put it in the water as he walked back into Luka's room. Suddenly Luka let out a sick cry as gags and vomiting could be heard. Miharu sighed and walked into Luka's room to clean the new mess.

Afterwards he washed his hands and sat at Luka's desk again to continue working. He watched Luka's face closely and sighed. He hated to see the man he was in love with in pain and sick like this. Miharu got up and walked over to Luka's bed. He brushed damp strands of hair from Luka's face. He kissed the other man's forehead gently.

Luka fell asleep.

"I love you, Luka. Please depend on me more." Miharu whispered into the other's ear. Luka tossed a little in his sleep.

Miharu went back to working. It was hard because Luka groaned painfully in his sleep. Finally, Miharu gave up. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed the pain killers. He walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and he padded quietly to Luka's side. He set a hand on Luka's shoulder and shook it a little. Luka groaned as his eyes slowly opened and peeked out towards Miharu.

"What?" He asked quietly through pain.

"Here. I brought you some pain medications." Miharu whispered soothingly.

"Thanks." Luka said sweetly.

"It's nothing. Here let me help." Miharu replied helping Luka sit up.

Luka silently accepted Miharu's help. Miharu handed the meds and water to Luka. Luka reached up and pulled Miharu in bed with him.

"Luka! Stop that! You're sick! Rest, okay?" Miharu exclaimed.

"Please just until I fall asleep, please stay with me." Luka said softly as he gently held Miharu close.

"Luka, I'll be in the room. Besides, I could catch your cold like this and then I'd be a burden to you." Miharu looked a little saddened.

Luka held onto Miharu tighter "Please.." he whispered.

Miharu blushed but gave in and soon passed out from exhaustion. Luka stared at Miharu's small unconscious form and soon gave in to sleep as well.

Miharu awoke in Luka's arms. The sun outside the window was setting and it was getting dark. He yawned and tried to get up but was immediately pulled back against Luka's chest.

"Morning" Luka said smirking, looking healthy as ever.

"It's evening." Miharu snapped feeling a headache coming on. He got up roughly and slammed into his own room.

"What is he PMSing about today!" Luka sighed.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the house along with angry curses. Luka got out of bed and opened his door to see what was going on. When nothing appeared out of place, he went to Miharu's room and saw him picking up glass from a broken blue vase.

"Just what I fucking need!" Miharu yelled.

Luka giggled a little "You're so clumsy!" He walked over to Miharu and started helping him pick up the shards of vase scattered on the floor.

"Shut up! I already have a damn headache! I don't need this shit!" Miharu yelled at Luka.

Luka backed off with his hands raised in mock surrender "Lighten up, I didn't mean to offend you. You just looked so cute I had to tease you!"

Miharu grunted and began to glare at the shards in front of him, as Luka started to gingerly pick them up one by one. Miharu growled and clenched his fist around the glass in his hand. His blood dripped onto the floor, leaving an irony scent.

"Miharu! What're you doing! You're hurt!" Luka cried out grabbing Miharu's wrist.

"I'm fine!" Miharu growled.

"You are bleeding. Let's get you cleaned up." Luka offered as Miharu looked sadly at him.

"I'm awful to you." He replied sadly.

"You're everything to me." Luka replied seriously, as he led Miharu to the bathroom.

"I'm always a burden." Miharu answered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it roughly.

Luka embraced Miharu but couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stayed silent. Miharu inhaled Luka's warm scent and began to hold back a flood of tears. He bit his lip as his shoulders shook violently. The world was spinning and he was becoming weak. Suddenly his legs gave out from underneath him and he plummeted towards the floor. He tensed expecting the impact but it did not come. Luka had caught him!

"Miharu?" Luka shouted in a small panic.

"I'm sorry." Miharu replied softly looking up at Luka. His face was ghostly white and his eyes would not focus. Luka picked Miharu up and then immediately rushed to the closest bed. Luka set Miharu down on his bed and covered him.

"Miharu, can you tell me how you feel?" Luka asked going into his all business mode.

"It's alright. It was just a slight spurt of dizziness. If you don't go soon, you'll be late for school." Miharu whispered with a small innocent smile.

"I don't think so! You're now sick and it's all my fault, We can still get rid of the cold if you take some zinc and go immediately to sleep." Luka said sternly.

"Luka, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It was a slight spurt of dizziness. I promise." Miharu smiled. "Besides, I have to work."

Suddenly Luka's calm gentle eyes turned fierce and threatening. "Do as I say, now!"

"Luka… You're scaring me." Miharu's eyes widened.

Luka calmed down a little but with the same amount of intensity said "Please?"

"I'll be fine. If you don't leave now, you'll be late." Miharu replied looking away and shrinking into the corner.

"Fine" Luka said in defeat "I leave, against my better judgment! You better rest up while I'm gone though!"

"Sure." Miharu's voice cracked to his surprise.

With one last glance back at Miharu, Luka reluctantly left for school. Miharu watched as Luka's back receded. He sighed and got up. He suddenly yelled and grabbed his head. It felt like it was going to explode.

"L-Luka...Help me!" Miharu yelled as he threw his head back. Luka was already fast asleep at school. When Miharu finally calmed down, he couldn't stop sobbing. He wanted to run away. He needed someone.

"L-Laharl-Sama…" Miharu croaked as nails skidded across linoleum. The dog came up and licked Miharu's face softly. Suddenly Miharu had a plan.

He crawled over to his desk and began to write. When he finished. He folded it and stuck it to Laharl-Sama's collar. He grabbed the sweatshirt he borrowed from Luka a few days prior and allowed Laharl-Sama to sniff it.

"Find Luka." Was Miharu's last command as Laharl-Sama ran out of the house.

Luka sighed as he looked out the window. He was so worried about Miharu but he had to wait until the end of school to see him. Thoughts only filled with Miharu, Luka couldn't pay attention to his professor's lecture and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Suddenly the barking of a dog resounded through the room.

Luka awoke with a jump and looked at the doorway. There, stood Laharl-Sama. His eyes scanned the room for Luka. Luka whistled and the dog came running.

"What're you doing here Laharl-Sama?" Luka said softly petting the dog's head.

He noticed a slip of paper in the dog's collar. He slipped it out and unfolded it.

Dear Luka,

I hope Laharl-Sama gave this to you. I need you right now.

I'm sorry, I know you're at school but I can't be alone.

If I stay like this I don't know what I'll do. Please,

I need help.

-Miharu

Luka stared wide eyed at the note for a second, then stood up and raised his hand in a slight panic.

"Yes?" The professor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please excuse me, Sensei!" Luka said as he rushed out of the classroom.

"Delinquent!" The professor grumbled before getting back to his class.

Miharu stared at his knife. He fought himself. His body just wanted to grasp it and end it all but his mind and soul were telling him no. He needed Luka now. He ran out of the room and tripped. He landed on his knees as the tears began to pour down his face.

"Damn it!" He yelled punching the floor weakly.

Suddenly Luka slammed through the door with Laharl-Sama at his heels. "Miharu!" He cried out worriedly.

"Luka!" Miharu croaked hoarsely.

Luka kneeled down until he was eye level with Miharu "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped him up.

"Luka, I'm scared! I just want to grab my knife a-and…!" Miharu sobbed launching himself at Luka's chest.

Luka couldn't help but swell with happiness "But you didn't, you waited for me." He said softly as he gently but firmly held Miharu's small trembling body in his arms.

"I-I can't! Luka, I think there's something wrong with me!" Miharu sobbed into Luka's arms. "I-I'm sorry. I took you away from something important for a stupid reason."

"I'm glad you called me." Luka said sweetly still holding Miharu. "You dont have to suffer alone."

"L-Luka...I love you so much! I just want to stay with you forever! I can't live without you!" Miharu cried out.

"I know and I can't live without you." Luka replied softly kissing Miharu's cheek.

Luka picked up Miharu and walked his room. He sat Miharu on his bed and kissed him lightly. He sat down beside him and ran his hands through Miharu's blackish blonde hair.

"Miharu, are you going to continue to dye your hair?" Luka asked softly.

"Do you want me to?" Miharu asked rolling over to lay on Luka's chest.

"I want you to be happy." Luka replied kissing Miharu's lips softly.

"I suppose I can stop dying it." Miharu pulled away with a small innocent smile.

Luka blushed. "God are you gorgeous!" He sighed rolling back over onto Miharu.

Miharu sighed and ran his hands under Luka's shirt. He massaged his tense muscles. Luka groaned and kissed Miharu's jaw line.

"You're so cute, my Miharu."

"I love you, Luka." Miharu replied smiling against Luka's ear.

"Keep saying that. I love the way you say it. It sounds so beautiful. It makes the words have more power." Luka smiled and hugged Miharu tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Miharu repeated. He felt Luka's body begin to tremble. "Luka, what's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing." Luka's voice began to get shakey.

"Don't lie to me." Miharu scowled.

"I'm sorry. I can never satisfy you, can I." Luka sat up as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

"That's stupid to think. You and just you is enough to satisfy me. I love you more than you'll ever know. Although I know I can never satisfy you." Miharu replied. "Please don't cry. It hurts me to know you're in pain."

"M-Miharu… You satisfy me more than you think you do." Luka replied ever so softly. "I love you so much."


End file.
